


Demon

by Grizumirri



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Sexual Content, minor ciel phantomhive/sebastian michaelis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grizumirri/pseuds/Grizumirri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A demon haunts a high class village by kidnapping children and soon finds his "soulmate" which he treasures</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda a prologue, but... yeah  
> I still have things to sort out with this one :D
> 
> Also, changed the name because of how weird it sounded in my head.

"Mmm.. which one would suit me the best?" The tall male wondered to himself, staring at all the little children playing at the kiddie pool.

The village had its own urban legend: For many generations elders have told their children and grandchildren to stay away from a man who had a pale skin, nose as sharp as the villages witch's tongue. The are fond of riddles and often come ask, riddling along the way. The number one threat is their powerful charm, which helps them win the trust of the children. People would fall in love with these beasts, get played and tricked, and eventually get their life sucked out of them.

He had the ability to bribe any children with whatever he had under his cloak, which was the first attribute. He would also have a hood over his head which covered its face, its true face.

Once finding his prey, he would torment it for the rest of their life and treat them how it likes. It is also extremely rare for a missing child to return back home.

Right now he was sitting on a wooden tanning chair, lying on his back he peeked once again the children behind his sunglasses. Some people were staring at him for his pale skin, but others, especially women, stared at him for his muscular body. Well, he was lean but still had visible muscle on him.

A young and very lively boy's laughter piqued his interest while he was still scanning the pool. He spotted the boy and stared at him for a while. The boy had navy blue hair and eyes as blue as the sky, and was playing with a blond kid. Both of them looked to be at least six years old.

Something odd happened once he set his eyes on the laughing kid, a tight feeling which he never had felt before. Like, ever. He got up and adjusted his black swimming shorts which had white outlined maui flowers patterned all over them. Few of the women, old and young, licked their lips and some of them even tried to hit on him, but he paid no heed on them and walked straight to the two boys. "Hello boys, how are you today? Having fun, I see. Mind if I join you?"

Two pairs of innocent eyes stared back at glowing red ones. "Fun!" The blond one shouted with a big smile and splashed water on his friend and the pale man's legs and abdomen. "Okay." The blond calmed down and nodded, his friend didn't quite like all the splashing and looked at the man bitterly as if he was staring at the camera in The Office.

The man chuckled awkwardly but joined the two young boys. They had a few minutes of silence, with just the background noises from other kids, until one of them poked his shorts "I like your shorts." It was the blond, he smiled at the man, his hand patting the wet shorts.

Some of the women saw this and started whispering to each other. The dark male swatted the kid's hand away and said "touching me like that will get people's attention and when people see this they will think of weird things—"

He looked around and saw all the women in the pool look at him with a loving gaze, he even heard one say something about how his kids looked so cute. The man had an idea, but it would probably fail—

"I wanna go to your place after this, I'll call mommy and tell her." The blond said cheerfully and hugged his friend.

"Oh yeah, your parents are still at work." The dark haired boy said nonchalantly.

The dark male watched as the two boys chatted as if he didn't exist "silly you, always forgetting things," the blond hit the other playfully and splashed a bit of water on them.

The man smirked, his idea  _was_ going to work.


	2. Chapter 2

The pale man had a plan, which was confirmed to work when the two boys said that they had their house empty. The plan was to lure them into his house because of their extended curfew.

“So, boys, what game do you want to play?” The man said, sounding like a white boy, and licked his lips. The little kids seemed to miss that creepy little show and continued to clap their hands, well the blondie did. He was acting awfully childish while his friend seemed to be more mature in many ways.

The blond and active one placed his finger to his bottom lip in a thinking manner “I want you to carry me on your back. I also want ice cream!” He raised his hands at the last response. Man, he really was a cheery one.

Little navy blue-haired kid settled with just ice cream. If people saw him, one of the high class families, on some weird dude’s back he’d be mortified for ages, and his parents would not like the sound of it. His friend was one of the high class families, too, but he didn’t give a rat’s ass if people saw him latching onto a handsome man, in fact he’d love it if they saw him. Because of that he has quite the reputation, especially with older men than the one he was about to hang onto.

They both got up, the blond immediately jumping to their new companion’s back.

“Children, I think I've never got your names. My name is Sebastian Michaelis. What are yours?” Sebastian's voice was pure awesomeness, it was deep, sensual and somehow had a itsy bitsy teeny weeny hint of  lust. Well, at least towards his target, the quiet kid.

“Hmph, Sebastian. I like the sound of it, it makes me feel superior. Sebastian.” Ciel scoffed and turned looked away from them.

“My name is Alois! Alois Tran… Tra… uh. Aaaagh!” Alois was thinking deeply about his last name, but when it didn’t come to his head he shrugged, did a little frustrated shout and smiled, and climbed on Sebastian’s back, who was crouching, waiting for the kid to hop on.

“I am Ciel Phantomhive. This idiot doesn't remember his last name yet, but that’s okay, it doesn't matter who he is.” Ciel held his chin up high and proud of his family name all while staring at his pouting friend on the man’s back.

Sebastian’s scarlet eyes stared at Ciel with deep interest. He smirked, his instinct chose well, this would be an interesting era for the both of them, he’d just have to somehow get rid of Alois.

It was a couple hundred years ago when he decided to call the period with his preys an era, but their time being alive seemed to be too short for it to call an era. He had no other names for it at that time so he decided to stick with it. He had torment 4 000 children so far, which many of them decided to take their lives from their grotesque torture on earth, from the year a tolerated civilization was created, such as this one now. The Victorian era was quite intriguing for Sebastian and the children were much more beautiful than a couple hundred years back. They weren't children to Sebastian, they were savages, ruthless beasts, but it made him feel cozy because of his nature, but only he was allowed with such acts, no one else.

The three of them got to a ice cream stand, which was a small stand with two wheels on the side and handlebars where you could lift it up and wheel it away. Alois wanted strawberry flavoured ice cream and Ciel wanted mint. Sebastian didn’t want any, they didn’t taste like anything in his mouth so why bother, he wanted to only watch when they are made and rolled to the plastic or glass cups, it reminded him of the ancient years when he was leeching onto a Chinese kid who was buying ice cream from his uncle’s shop, it was intriguing to watch how the kid’s face would change from being sad to happiness whenever his uncle brought ice cream to him. Though only a few years later he had hanged himself and Sebastian saw it all, at least he had found his soul and consumed it, and continued his journey.

He bought Alois a one big ball of strawberry ice cream and Ciel two big balls of mint flavoured ice cream. Something in Sebastian wanted to spoil what was soon to be his, it was a burning desire, though it felt nothing at the same time. All he wanted to do was to spoil the child, and so he did. Alois didn’t seem to be bothered by it so why not.

“Did you know that I have even bigger one of these ice cream machines in my house?” Sebastian said nonchalantly while taking glances of Ciel licking his ice cream.

“Really?!? I want to—” Alois’ head shot right to Sebastian’s with a big smile, his mouth was dirty with the melted cream and Sebastian fought back a cringe.

“No.” Ciel cut him off while taking small licks of his tasty treat, knowing it would be too dangerous to go with this stranger they had known for literally five minutes.

Sebastian was impressed by this young man’s knowledge with such young age, at least he had assumed what the young boy was thinking of, he could see it in his face. Watching his face brought bliss and dare I say joy to him.

His friend was a hindrance and an idiot, but it made his plant a tad easier, he knew only Alois could convince Ciel to come to his place. He was a talented talker with great charisma just like his parents, all Sebastian had to do was tempt the blond kid with all the sweets and little horse chariots that had been made by the best carpenter in the world, himself, and they’d both be in his house in an instant.

“But Sebastian has a lot of nice things that I would love to see! Can we pleeeeease go? I wanna go!” Alois kept whining while Sebastian in his mind was encouraging him to go on.

Ciel still didn’t succumb to the likes of the blond, but don’t worry Sebastian had something more fun in his mind. This time he would have to use some force on them.

“How about we play a round of hide and seek, hmm?” This time Sebastian’s voice became menacing and almost demonic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All typos will be corrected, if ever found

“… 3… 2… 1. Here I come. You better have good hiding spots.” Sebastian almost whispered the words out of his smirking lips as he stepped away from a humongous oak tree he was facing. Even though he was in a dense forest, the oak tree’s thick branches had reached far away from the thick trunk, just like its roots. Sebastian admired the beauty for a moment before starting his hopefully short hunt for his next prey. He was confident it would be short.

It was something about him hunting his prey that turned him on and made him very excited. Images of him capturing the frightened little boy flooded his mind until he lost track of time. He unconsciously smiled ear to ear like a cheshire cat, now he was just wandering around the vast area of the forest, the images still in his hazed mind.

_crack_

Sebastian froze, his head immediately shot straight to the area where the little sound was made. His hearing was extraordinary, but he wanted to play it fair and not use it, or at least he thought so. He heard a small giggle, with a distance of twenty meters, and without thinking he ran with his unnatural speed to his belov—

“Aww man, you found me already!” Alois shouted with glee, “catch me if you can!” He grinned and took off to the woods.

Sebastian bent over, leaning onto his hands which were gripping hardly on his thighs. If he were a human, he would be confused and devastated, but since things weren’t that way, he recovered more quickly from the loss of stamina, and mental exhaustion. He honestly couldn’t give a rat’s ass whether he’d catch Alois or not, he was only interested in his friend, Ciel

He was sure it was Ciel, but what went wrong? He took a look at the shrinking figure before him, ah, those shorts. THOSE SHORTS, Sebastian thoughts. They were not Alois’, they were Ciel’s, and they had Ciel’s scent not Alois’.

“Fuck that little shit, but why would he have Ciel’s pants? God damnit,” Sebastian spat. He swore, that he’d find that boy, and when he does he’ll do things to him he’d never done to any of his previous preys.

Things were getting heated and the demon was getting seriously mad from not getting what he wanted.

  
—

  
The hunt was almost finished, Sebastian was close. The boy was within his reach, ready to be snatched… just a couple of more steps and Ciel would be his.

Ciel was sitting on a swing he stumbled upon when looking for a hiding place, “I don’t think he’d find me, this is pretty far away from the beach. Ugh stupid Alois for dragging me into this” he kicked a pine cone near his foot and sighed.

A voice was calling out to Ciel. It seemed to be resonating around him from behind. It could have been his imagination running wild, and he knew very well what a child’s mind was when it comes to that. He had Alois as an example. But the feeling of being watched bothered him and he turned around. “Wh—” he had no time to be surprised when no one other than Sebastian was behind him. Sebastian took his arm, gripping it strongly, not to let the boy even try to trash in his hold.

“Not so fast, pretty one,” he cooed “we are going to have lots of fun.”


	4. Chapter 4

“You truly put a spell on me back there, cutie.” Sebastian smirked at the boy, who just opened his eyes after a moment with the darkness.

 

Ciel had mysteriously lost his consciousness after the tall man captured him from the previous run.

 

Confused, he sat up on a couch he was lying on. “Where am I?” He rather demanded than actually asked for an answer.

 

Sebastian chuckled, taking slow steps around the mansion, “my lord, you are back home.”

 

His words hit Ciel like a truck. Why did he leave his family? Why was his home this run-down mansion? He knew, that this mansion was his home. He didn’t question anything, because he knew he was the boss. As if all of a sudden his memories came back.

 

In his previous life Ciel was this mansion’s owner. He had his own staff in which he paid well, a loyal butler and an amazing gardener. Ciel wasn’t sure whether his butler was something inhuman, but he only knew that he was loyal, which he highly appreciated.

 

“Master, I see you have recollected your memories. Rest now, once you wake up this mansion will be brought up anew.” Sebastian bowed down and waited for his master-in-new-life walk up to his own bedroom, which was beside him. He wanted to be respectful first.

 

Soon he will get what he truly is after. It will just take another decade.

  
Patience was his one true virtue, but he every once in a while wonders why he ended up in hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it took two years to update. I hit a block, got stressed and lazy.
> 
> I still love you guys!
> 
> Sorry if it's a bit short. I'm working on going on a different path with this one :)  
> Hope you love it, let me know!


End file.
